Tatsumi
Tatsumi (タツミ , Tatsumi), also known as "Blacksmith" Tatsumi, is a fictional character and one of the main protagonists from the Dante's Alchemist series. A young fighter who had set out along with two childhood friends to make a name for himself and earn money for his village, Tatsumi is a kindhearted person who wants everyone to live happily, but has no problem with becoming violent if his friends or his ideals are threatened. After learning of the corruption and evil of the Empire and witnessing the deaths of his friends, Tatsumi was invited to join Night Raid, a group of assassins that are affiliated with the Revolutionary Army currently at war with the Empire. He eventually accepts the invitation and slowly begins to accept his new life and trade, while still grieving over the loss of his friends and beginning to learn about his new ones. He used to be the owner of the Imperial Arms, Incursio until his death. He had sworn to use this opportunity to take down the Empire in its entirety. He fought against the Emperor to finally bring down the corrupt empire that had caused people to suffer. At the end of the fight against Shikoutazer, he dies a hero. He is, as described by the Revolutionary Army's doctor, the one who brought the end to an entire era. "Everyone has their own reasons to fight! Sometimes you have to settle it yourself or there’s no way forward!" :—Tatsumi. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Corey Hartzog (English), Sōma Saitō (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Tatsumi is a young man of average height with green eyes and medium length brown hair with a cowlick that falls with its weight. He used to wear a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants, brown gloves and combat boots, but later changes his outfit and now has a more traditional white assassin jacket over a slim purple hoodie and a black base layer shirt with black jeans. On his back, he carries Incursio's key, a short sword with a chain link tassel at the hilt, in its sheath. Having been trained in the way of the sword and hand-to-hand combat since he was young, Tatsumi has had a fairly lean muscular physique. After training for one month, he seems to have bulked up enough for Esdeath to notice and comment upon the change. Upon activating his Imperial Arm, Tatsumi is covered in armor similar to the one of which his late teacher used to wear. Tatsumi's armor is far lighter to suit his fighting style, although the long cape has not changed. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Green * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Tatsumi gives off a kind, generous, level-headed and friendly vibe. He was shown to be a bit arrogant and naive in the early chapters, when in his first appearance he believed he could be given an immediate rank of Captain in the armed forces. He displays a great displeasure of killing, unless provoked as shown from finding his friends tortured to death. He shows great admiration for Bulat, though he doesn't agree to Bulat's displays of affection. Overall, he displays great comradeship and great promise of being a skilled fighter. Close to the start of the manga, his affection spreads even to his enemies, giving him a liability. However, with experience, he has learned to show affection for his friends, but none to his enemies. He is capable of great rage when provoked by his enemies, making him a formidable opponent. In the end, he died as a hero saving the people. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Imperial Arms Retainer Arms Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues See also Etymology External links * Tatsumi Wikipedia * Tatsumi Akame ga Kill! Wiki Notes & Trivia * Tatsumi's name means "Sleeping Dragon", which seems to be a reference to his hidden potential, which has been noted by many different characters in the series. The first creature he was shown fighting was an Earth Dragongu. * He resemble Issei Hyoudou from Highschool DXD! * His parallel in the Jaegers is Wave. * Tatsumi is apparently a fan of the manga Hatsukiai, which is published in Gangan Joker, the same publication that Akame Ga Kill! appears in. * He had a rather large forelock of hair on top of his head which has a tendency to be rather expressive during times of emotion, such as when Esdeath walks into her bedroom half naked, it stands straight up. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes